Ignorance Rewrite
by Becc Paramore Lover
Summary: Annabeth, Becc, Thalia, and Piper are amazing singers. They like bands like Paramore, Panic! at the Disco, Flyleaf, etc. They are in choir and that's the only way they are known. Anything else about them it's about them being loners. To make it worse the people who cared, abandoned them. You'll find out in Ignorance.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is going to be the rewrite of Ignorance. I hope you like it. One thing you'll notice is that I'm not going to use song lyrics because of the rules and such. Hope you don't get mad. Also, should I delete the original one? This about Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper. They sing rock songs, like Paramore, Panic! at the Disco, Flyleaf, ect. They are in choir, and the only reason they are known is because of that. Anything else is how they are loners. They got abandoned by their friends, because . . . . Well you will find out in Ignorance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO characters mentioned or bands/songs being talked about.**

_**Thalia's POV**_

I was awoken from a wonderful dream of me meeting Green Day when Annabeth was singing in the shower. She was singing one of Paramore's softer songs; In the Mourning. She, as usual, sounded fantastic, belittling the fact that it was 5 in the morning.

It was the first day of school and Annabeth always wakes up early on the first day. I groaned, just realizing that it was the first day of school. Since we drive to school, and it was the first day, we decided to be earlier than usual. We'd decorate our lockers and talk to our teachers if anything won't work out or something.

Then the water turned off, the door opened. Out came Annabeth with her damp mop of blonde curls on her head and a towel around her body. Then Piper came in through the bathroom; and before you think about it in the wrong way, all of our rooms are connect to the bathroom. For the reason why they were in my room, I have no idea.

"Thalia?" Piper asked.

"Sup?"

"Are you going to take a shower first or am I?"

"You. I'm not going to take a shower; I took one last night."

"Ok." And with that she went back into the bathroom and locked the door.

I turned to Annabeth. She was spaced out, her gray eyes were hard and cold. I knew what she was thinking about, but we all needed to get ready for school. I've been thinking a lot lately about the summer and the events that occurred. "Yo? You ok?"

She snapped her head over to me. "Huh . . . Yea, I'm fine." She said, but her voice was distant.

I'm not really looking forward for today anyways, people we . . . don't like will be sticking their noses into our stuff, or rummaging through our life and crap like that. The perks of being a teenager:

**NONE.**

I finally felt like doing something productive, and went to my laptop and started watching videos of covers, or notes for songs I want to learn. I had 20 minutes before we left when I started getting ready. I put on my make-up, and brushed through my messy bed head whilst listening to music. I had get downstairs and eat before we leave.

I was eating cereal, when Piper and Annabeth came out of their rooms. We were kind of matching, with the color scheme and shoes. A reason we're best buds. We live together and tease each other like sisters, and share like sisters, since we technically are. I love them like sisters anyways, so it doesn't matter. We actually changed our last names to match each others, being Annabeth Chase, Thalia Chase, me, and Piper Chase. Originally it was Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean.

Annabeth was wearing a red shirt saying 'She lives in the fairy tales, somewhere to far for us to find', black skinny jeans, and a pair of black high-top converses. Her hair was down, but last night she dyed her hair with blue streaks. It looks good with her almost white hair. Her eyes were lined with tons of eyeliner and mascara, it made them pop.

Piper was wearing a black shirt with 'My Heart is Broken' with a teared heart in the background, grey skinny jeans, and a pair of white converses. Her brown hair was down, she also dyed her her hair ,with red highlights, last night. Her kaleidoscope eyes were lined with tons eyeliner and mascara, also. It made them pop.

I was wearing a grey shirt that said ' Parawhore For LIFE!', black skinny jeans, and red converses. My jet black hair was down with the highlights I had from last year which were electric blue to match my eyes. My eyes were lined with a shit load of eyeliner and mascara. It made my eyes pop. It was like our signature thing to have only a LOT of eyeliner and mascara.

"Well, time to go to school." Piper said.

"My turn to drive!" I exclaimed.

You see we have a driving schedule; first Annabeth drives, after her, Piper, then me.

"Ok,let's go." Annabeth said.

We grabbed our backpacks; red, grey, and black heritage Herschels, and left our house.

As we drove to school, which was about 10 minutes away, we listened to the radio, looking for anything that would suit their musical taste. They settled for 87.7, which had Firelight playing. We sang along, screaming was most likely the word that suits it best. I liked driving the car, majority is it being a Mercedes, Piper's dad is pretty rich being Tristan McLean. Right now, he has bought us a house for ourselves with pretty cool rooms and secret hallways. I'm pretty sure that he's doing a new movie or in L.A. with co-stars. He's across North America, in Cali, while we're in grimy New York. As much as we love it, it needs to be cleaner, seriously, I got sick once by drinking water. Unfair.

When we got out of our black Mercedes, so many were crowding around _the _green car. The one that has the very people we hate the most at this current time and place. We froze as the people inside the car started towards us with easy-going smiles. Even though we were glaring at them with everything they had, they still advanced as if nothing was wrong. Which made us glare harder.

**That's it for now guys, I hope that you like this version better, tell me so in the reviews or PM me. Actually, I'm always open to talking, so feel free to PM me. I'm still doing the questions, so . . .**

**Question: **

**Favorite song at the moment? If you know 2 of mine, then the next chapter will be dedicated to you, yeah. **

**Also, HAPPY THANKSGIVING Y'ALL! ^_^**

**2:57**

**11/28/13**

**-Becc Paramore Lover **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know it has literally been forever, kinda. Though for my excuse, school. Well, to be honest, school isn't even hard, I'm just lazy, but some reviews may get me motivated . . . Also for the question last chapter, my two favorite songs at the moment are Say Something by A Great Big World and Sick Muse by Metric. Amazingness. Plus, did I mention that I went to a Paramore concert last month . . . well I did . . . . XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or if I use songs this chapter, dunno yet.**

_**Piper's POV**_

As they advanced, we kept glaring. They seemed to be used to it, as before they had abandoned us, we'd glare at nothing when we would space out.

They were the same eight from last year, who used to be in our 'little band of misfits' as many people would call it. Always seen together, and stuff. Becc Hunter, who also got abandoned, was a part of our make-shift group of friends, which only now consists of us four. I could only wish for nothing, though the seven could make it worse. Possibly. Thalia, Becc and Annabeth are all I need for now, since my 'father' has more or less left me alone. He left me a car, yes, and a house, sure. He told me that he did because he felt that was what 'normal people' did for their kids. Please.

I was jolted back to reality when someone cleared their throat; all eyes snapped to Leo. He started to blush, and muttered, "I just had phlegm, sorry."

This made us glare harder, Thalia, about to say something, when Becc appeared and slapped Leo. "Yeah, umm . . . no, bye!" she pretty much yelled, as she dragged us away from them. We ran away from the eight, who I forgot to say was Hazel Levesque, Renya Bellona, Rachel Elizabeth Dare; RED, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, (Thalia's brother for some reason hates her . . . .?) Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, and Nico di Angelo. _*****_

We got to the office without anyone following us, fortunately. "Hello, may I have the schedules for Thalia, Piper and Annabeth Chase's? As well as Rebecca Hunter?" I asked the secretary.

Ms. Lady typed something into her computer, and out of the printer came 4 slips of paper. "Here you are."

We said our thanks and compared schedules.

**Piper Chase**

**Locker #:** 341 **Combo:** 7-28-15

**Period 1:** Home Room; Room 203

**Period 2:** Algebra II; Room 105

**Period 3:** AP English; Room 153

**Period 4: **Science on A, SS on B Room 213

**Period 5**: Lunch

**Period 6:** Choir; Room 278 on A, Gym on B

**Period 7:**Free Period; Room 201

**Thalia Chase**

**Locker #: **340 **Combo: **10-22-47

**Period 1: **Home Room; Room 203

**Period 2: **Geometry; Room 116

**Period 3: **English; Room 142

**Period 4: **SS on A, Science on B Room 202

**Period 5:** Lunch

**Period 6: **Choir; Room 278 on A Gym on B

**Period 7:** Free Period; Room 201

(Becc and I have the same schedule as Thalia, I just don't want to repeat myself but our lockers are right next to each other.)

"Annabeth! Why do you have to be so smart?! We could have all the same classes as you, but _nooooooooooooo. _Mrs. Smarty Pants has to have a big brain!" Thalia exclaimed.

The 5-minute bell just rang,and people are rushing to the office and their lockers. We walked to our lockers which was fairly close to us, and Home Room. Though people were avoiding us and muttering "Emo."

Annabeth spoke up, "Hey! We are NOT emo, we are punk. It's like a happier version of emos. We can do what we want, so shoo, and don't judge, god."

Everyone stared at Annabeth with fear in their eyes, then someone slammed her locker shut, and everyone was back to normal, but no muttering. We got our stuff and went to Home Room.

Our teacher, , greeted us with a 'Hello, nice seeing you again, dearies.' She's old and smells like baby powder. Perfect.

We said our words, and took the 4 seats next to each other in the back. Then Smith started talking about boring shit . So I did the natural thing and zoned out.

**~***************************Time Skip To Lunch*********************************~**

We took the table in the back right corner, and started to eat.

"As of now, this is our table, and I shall call it Mr. Browns." Annabeth had said.

"How about Mr. Brown-Thing?" Thalia said as she waggled her eyebrows. We started to laugh, and talk about what if there was a 'brown-thing' secretly in the table. Gross.

"Well, this is disgusting," I said as I noticed that inside my hotdog was green. _******_

"Yeah, well, it's green. This stuff can't be edible. Much less safe to eat," Becc voiced her opinion, as her face was turning a little pale, looking at her own cafeteria food.

Never eating school lunch. Ever.

The rest of lunch was just small talk and commenting on the food.

*****AT CHOIR*****

"Ok class, warm-ups!" Mrs. Wolinski, the teacher of course, exclaimed. "Let's start with vowels. I made a short little song, and I will sing it twice. Lyrics are on the board." She sang 'Two New Blue Balloons' as she called it.

_Two new blue balloons for you. _

_Two new blue balloons._

_For You. _

_For You. _

"Now, it's your turn, though I will sing it with you." She informed, and went back to the piano.

After we sang that a couple of times, Mrs. W said we're to pick a popular song and sing it. We have to be in groups of four, so it's the perfect amount.

"Which song? Panic! at the Disco, Fall Out Boy and Paramore all came out with a new album with fairly popular sings." Becc stated.

"That's true, but will Mrs. Wolinski know them? Like if we do Girls/Girls/Boys, will she know it? or Proof? or Young Volcanoes?" Annabeth reasoned.

"Who cares? We can play the music and sing along, easy." I argued.

Thalia nodded, "I'm down with that. So which song? I think it's Paramore time? Let's do Now, that's popular enough. Can we bring in instruments? No?"

"You think they're ready to get their minds blown?" Becc giddily questioned.

So, there is a total of 32 people in this choir, and that means eight groups. Mrs. Wolinski will pick a name and that persons' group will go first. we got picked last, but the songs that were sung were mostly Miley (GROSS), but two groups picked Counting Stars by OneRepublic, and Royals by Lorde. When it was our turn, Mrs. W had told us it was ok to use our instruments, so we got our respectful equipment: Thals' Pearl red and black drums. My Fender Precision gray and red 's Gibson Les Paul Studio black and white 's Roland V Synth GT Elastic Audio Synthesizer Keyboard. And yes it was necessary. Surprisingly they had our colors and brands in the music room.

We set up and sang.

* * *

_***: **__I know I said seven in the first Ignorance and that I'm using the same people, just don't judge. _

_:P._

_****: **__This was the food in my elementary school. Literally green stuff in the middle of the hotdog. Horrible._

**So, it's been a month exactly since I've uploaded anything at all, and I'm sorry, I'm on winter break, but I go back to school on the 6th so, I'm really sorry, also, reviews will help. It let's me know that I'm doing something to please others, or make another person disgusted of something about me that I'm unconsciously doing. Also, that is my choir teacher's song, so please no stealing. It's also more complicated than it looks.**

**Question: What are a few of your New Year's resolutions?**

**5:18PM**

**12/28/13**

**-Becc Paramore Lover**


End file.
